


It Was Always You... | A TC x Jordan Story | The Night Shift

by crazymultifandom



Category: the nightshift
Genre: F/F, tcxjordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymultifandom/pseuds/crazymultifandom
Summary: Shortly after Kenny & Bella's spontaneous engagement party...TC and Jordan have been together on and off for ten years. Now apart things are getting way more complicated. Jordan has had a fling with Cain "a new ER doc" TC is kinda dating Amira a army medic he became close to in Syria. Are there still feelings there for TC and Jordan? Is love still alive?Time can only tell!
Relationships: TC & Jordan





	1. distraction -#TCXJORDAN

A few weeks after Kenny and Bella's engagement party!

Staying wasn't always the plan. After a while staying just didn't make sense. I just couldn't stay. There were just some bad memories of being in San Antonio. Losing my brother and the flashbacks coming back from the war. Jordan losing the baby. It just was too much. Running was just so much easier. In another country it was almost like I was a complete different person. I had another life and everyone didn't know me. Nobody knew the ins and outs of me.

I lost my forever though. I thought I had it when I asked Jordan to marry me. I thought we had more of a life. Now things have changed, time has passed. I have Amira and life is just different. I'm in San Antonio for a while. I was back in what was my place for now. Amira came into the bedroom "Tc..." I looked up "yeah..." She looked at me " you've been distracted... " I looked at her " not really..." She looked at me " you have... what's bothering you... you can be honest with me..?" I looked at her " theres something's you don't know about me.." She sat down " like..?" I looked at her " 10 years Jordan and I were together on and off... she was there for me when I was in the war and when my brother died... and just through a lot. she was stunned " I knew you guys were in a long relationship but not that long..." I looked at her " well that's the truth... and being here.. seeing her I'm just reminded of pain.... 2 years ago we lost a baby together..." She looked at me " I'm sorry..." I looked at her " it's fine... she was early on... we didn't know if it was a boy or girl..." She looked at me " do you miss Jordan..." I looked at her " I do... not in the way you think... but as a best friend..."


	2. Staying for now -#TCXJORDAN

I'm staying for now. I want to go somewhere. I want to be doing something that is just more meaningful right now. I just don't see myself being as helpful here as I could other peoples in the world right now.

The training has begun. I was training all the first responders and military with our partnership we were doing. I feel like my work is coming together. I am helping the people who want to do better in the world. The one who want to help out and do good are getting the best training they could. They are getting it from the best. We have seen things and the thing is to share that with them to give them a better learning experience. They can go out there and prepare for the unexpected.

It has been a long day. It was a hard adjustment coming back. I know I had to for Topher. I had somethings to settle, but also it just had to be done. It's been months. I haven't seen his wife in many months. It's been too long. I understand she needed some time to grieve and I guess I needed the same.He was my best friend.

I knocked at her door. She opened it "TC..." I smiled slightly trying to make her feel better " Janet...hi!" She hugged me immediately " I'm glad you came by.. come in..." I came in " how have you been.." She looked at me " I'm ok... you know." I nodded " I do..." We went to sit down " and how are the twins...?" She looked at me " their good... they miss their sister and daddy but were all holding it in here..." I looked at her " I'm sorry..." she looked at me " why It's not your fault..." I looked at her " I just feel bad.... I don't know how to explain things.." She looked at me " were doing ok... day by day." I looked at her " I miss him..." She looked at me " me too... everyday!" I looked at her "well if you need anything... I mean anything! just call me. Everyone at SAM will do whatever for you.... you know that." She nodded " I do"


	3. brothers - tcxjordan

Drew and I we were like brothers.  
I mean everyone is family at SAM. After Topher passed I knew that I had to stay.   
I was a mess before and I knew going back just wasn't right. I couldn't be there without my best friend by my side. 

Being back, it was odd. It was like a piece of me was missing. I was trying to get this program up and running. It had to be done and I was the one that could do it. 

I sat outside. Just feeling the fresh cold air tickle up my spine.   
Drew came over " it's cold man..."   
I looked at him " it's nice... just fresh air"   
Drew sat down " how are you doing... like really?"  
I looked at him " I just miss him...."  
Drew looked at me " me too... it's been a year, but nothing will ever be the same..."  
I looked at him " I still see him..."   
Drew looked at me " like..."   
I looked at him " in my dreams... or nightmares.."   
He looked at me " like what way...?"  
I shrugged " like the war... I don't even know anymore..." 

Drew looked at me " have you talked to Jordan..."  
I looked at him " not much..."   
He looked at me " you should...."

I looked at him " Amira and I were a thing now I guess so whatever Jordan and I had it's gone..."  
Drew looked at me " don't throw anything away just yet T..."


	4. not so long ago -#tcxjordan

Somehow I didn't let go of everything yet. My past was still my present. Everything with Jordan didn't seem long gone. The pain, the love it all seemed like just yesterday. 

We worked on this project. I just knew after all this I would probably have to get back. I wanted to be here, but I also wanted to run away. there really isn't much left for me here. almost everyone is gone and who knows wheres Annie even is. Scott hired a PI but we haven't hit ground quite yet. 

It was a long day. I was ready to go. I put my coat on, ready to go.   
Jordan came in " hey T..."  
I smiled " Jordan..."   
She looked at me " you know I missed you...."  
I hugged her " I missed you..." 

She held me tight. I kissed her then we couldnt stop.

I softly pulled away " I cant...  
" She looked me "right..." 

We went our separate ways. She worked another morning shift...

I walked out and she got on an ambulance to go to the scene. I got to my car looking at the hospital, the place I used to call home sweet home. 

A crash and flip. the ambulance flipped.


	5. just fine -#tcxjordan

I sprinted across the lot and to the sideways ambulance.

I yelled " someone get out here! HELP HELP!"  
I pried the door open quick " JORDAN JORDAN... ARE YOU ALRIGHT..." 

She was unresponsive. I lifted her lid " pupils equal and reactive..."   
Drew came out " what the hell happened..."  
I looked at him " I don't know...

" I painicked " we need to get her inside... she's unresponsive..." 

I carried her inside laying her on a gurney. I examined her " she's got some broken ribs... fluid in her lungs..."  
Scott came in " what happened?"   
I looked at him " someone hit the ambulance and it flipped..."  
Scott did an ultrasound of the heart " she's got a tear to her heart... she needs to be taken to surgery now..." 

I held her hand as she was rushed away " it's ok Jordan.. everything will be just fine..."


	6. glad your here -#tcxjordan

Hours passed. 

I worried about Jordan. 

I remembered the last time I saw her like this. 

Scott looked at me "surgery went well... she probably won't be up for a few hours." 

I saw her and held her hand " your ok... you really put a scare into me Jordan..."   
She was all I could think about.   
I just needed to know she was ok. 

I held her hand and eventually fell asleep. 

I checked her pupils " equal and reactive... she was good... just not awake."

Drew stayed outside.   
Amira showed up " there he is..."   
Drew looked at her " there was an accident..."   
She looked at him " is she ok..."  
Drew looked at her " Jordan's the strongest woman I know.. surgery went well. she still has injuries form the accident... but she will be ok."

She looked at him " he really cares for her..."   
He looked at Amira " he does..." 

Jordan woke up "T..."   
I looked at her " your awake..."  
I hugged her " how are you feeling..."  
She looked at me "sore..."   
I kissed her head " I'm glad your still here.."


	7. see it through - #tcxjordan

A few hours had passed. Jordan was resting. 

She would be in the hospital for a few weeks after heart surgery. Her ribs needed to heal and she had a broken leg.

It would be a little while before she would be good as new again. 

Amira sat In the longe.

I walked in " hey..."   
She looked at me " hey... we need to talk.."  
I looked at her " what's this..?"   
She looked at me " hey I know your still in love with Jordan... I see how you look at her...  
I looked at her " no..."   
She looked at me " TC it's fine... we were just having fun right... you know I think you should just go for it. seriously."

I looked at her " so your leaving..."  
she nodded " tonight back to Syria and back to life..."  
I looked at her " I'm sorry..." 

She looked at me " don't be... just please do me a favor and follow whatever your heart is telling you. you deserve happiness TC Callahan." 

She left. The project was up and going and I guess this time I had to stay and see.


	8. I never stopped - #tcxjordan

The next day

Amira left. It was fine. 

We had our fun. I didn't care about all that though. 

I guess what I'm missing was just close by. I don't know. 

I walked into Jordan's hospital room.   
She smiled "T.."  
I kissed her " I love you..." 

She pulled away " what about Amira...?"   
I looked at her " she left... and this isn't me settling... it was always you." 

She looked at me" TC.. truly I never stopped loving you..."  
I kissed her " I'm here to stay."

She smiled " let's reset" I kissed her head "definitely... when do you get out of here..."  
She looked at me " 3 weeks... and then 6 weeks off work..."  
I looked at her " I'll be here for every minute of it..."


	9. how did we come to this?-#tcxjordan

2 months later

Jordan recovered and I spent every minute of that time caring for her. It was the least I could do after we spent 2 years apart.  
I wish we never broke up. 

I knew that if we were going to be together we had to go back where we last left off.  
I knew that things must be more. 

I looked at Jordan " I'm taking you out tonight"  
She looked at me " no T..."

I looked at her " Jordan you could have died... and if that doesn't mean anything then I don't know what does..."   
She looked at me " but what are we doing...?"  
I looked at her " I don't know... but your gonna find out..."  
I kissed her head " I'll be back later to pick you up.."   
She looked at me " ok.."   
I ran out the door " ok be ready by 7." 

Jordan sat around the house. She was healed and cleared from all her injuries and was going back to work tomorrow.  
She thought " how did we come to this... this was all of sudden.. but what do I think of this..." 

7 came and it was time to go. I guess the night was only young.


	10. whatever it is-#tcxjordan

There was only one thing I knew. I knew I loved her. I knew there was more for us.

Over 10 years of love, some separation. It was a long history for us.   
There was no I didn't know. I knew I wanted to be next to her, beside her for the rest of my life. 

Mexican that is Texas. We ordered, ate it seemed like everything went well. 

Jordan looked at me " what are we doing...?"   
I looked at her " eating... enjoying our time together..."  
She looked at me "T.. come on..." 

I knew this was my chance. 

It was now or never. 

I stood up, and got on one knee.   
I looked into her emerald eyes " I love you. I always have. I know I've put other things first.. but that ends now. I love you and I cant stand to spend another day apart."

I closed my eyes and breathed in for a Moment. I grabbed the ring box out of my pocket " Jordan Elizabeth Alexander will you marry me?"   
She looked at me with tears rushing down her face " TC" 

I looked at her "say whatever it is..."   
She smiled " Yes... YES I'll marry you!"


	11. yes I'll marry you-tcxjordan

Kissing her, holding her close. This was our celebration  
. I love her and she loves me. I never thought I would see this moment.

I thought things were over, no coming back. I definetly thought I would go to the grave before Topher. 

Life is unpredictable. People can be. 

The morning after. I watched her sleep. I couldn't help it. She was just so damn beautiful. I saw her and instantly I remembered she's mine, were together. I knew that I never wanted to let her go. I knew that she was my only forever. 

Jordan looked at me " were you watching me sleep..."  
I grabbed her hand, holding it, folding ours into one " I was... but only because I care..."   
She laughed " so this is what I have to look forward to..." 

I smiled " for the rest of our life..."  
She laughed " great!" 

I looked at her " so your going back to work..."   
She looked at me " tomorrow..."

I smiled " then we have lots of time..."  
she smiled "we do.."


	12. all so unexpected -tcxjordan

I know most of this book has been written in T.C's POV, but now were switching to Jordan's for at least a few chapters.

T.C went for a run to clear his head or whatever. I was here. all alone. 

The last time I turned down the proposal. it just wasn't right. we lost a baby and to be happy together it didn't seem possible. 

now I am happy. T.C and I we were made for each other in some weird way. We work well together and not, but this is what is right.

I called the only person I could think of that knew as much as me. I called the person that I knew had to be the first to know. 

I talked " hey Gwen."   
She knew something was up " Jordan... what did T.C do now?"   
I laughed " you know me way too well..." 

She demanded " AND..."   
I was happy " he proposed!"   
She wasn't surprised, it was T.C " And..."   
I laughed " And... were engaged and happy and just everything seems right Gwen!" 

She was happy " wow! Jordan I'm happy for you truly... so when's the big day!"   
I shrugged " I don't know... we haven't talked about it much but I was thinking summer... I mean I'm not the church and wedding type, but  
I guess it all just seems right..."

I smiled " oh speak of the devil... hey babe!"  
TC kissed my head " Jordan... who is it..?"   
I smiled "Gwen!" 

TC Yelled " hi Gwen!"   
Gwen laughed " Tell T.C I say hi and congrats!"  
I laughed " I will Bye Gwen!"


	13. summer summer -tcxjordan

TC climbed in bed with me after his walk. He had some stuff to work through.   
He needed to clear his head and I was here. 

I smiled " hey babe.."  
He looked at me " yeah..."  
I looked at him " when are we gonna get married..."  
TC looked at me " when do you want to...?" 

I smiled " how about summer?"  
He looked at me " summer sounds great..."   
I smiled " July"   
TC smiled " July!" 

I looked at him " think about it July... outdoors."  
TC Smiled " whatever my girl wants..."  
I looked at him " you should have complete say too..."

TC smiled " I want what you want Jordan... I don't care about all the little details.  
all that matters to me is that you and me are together and I get to wake up to you every single day of my life." 

I smiled " then it's set...."


End file.
